


Gone yet Here

by BlancaLapin



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: But he don't know, F/M, Hiding in Plain Sight, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunion, This was a idea gone to far, cursing, i think to far and want to write something, my boy is clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaLapin/pseuds/BlancaLapin
Summary: Years after becoming the champion of Unova and Hero of Ideas young Touko has grown tried and saddened by her position and is desperate for adventure again. When Iris challenges against her she sees it as a chance to leave as she leaves Iris with the champion spot letting her run it while she leaves. Leaving for Unova to live with extended family a now 18 Touko now Luna is going though the trials and enjoying her new journey, Till a league is made and a old friend returns not recognizing her. Can she hold the fire to try and win another league, will her new identity hide her well enough, and how will she feel when the Ather Paridise comes to be a true problem?





	1. Why Now..?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a idea/dream thing that i though way to hard about so i had to write it. I will have some things different such as the story will start a bit into the actual story and Type Null will be coming earlier for a plot reason. This is a fic i had an idea on so if its a bit weird help me as this idea is now here.

The Alolan Skies were always bright and the days were long and eventful as she travels around this region. The Pokemon and people happy and the adventure invigorating as she went through the days. The trials were different and her work was interesting. After all that had happened in Unova and after the Fall and revival of Team Plaza she had needed an escape. Luckily Iris finally bested her after so long and ended up taking the position with ease while her mother was wanting a vacation. The Alola region was was a great place to go and with their vacation Touko has grown a love for the place the unique Pokemon and the lack of league. With her title gone and with family there it was simple to just move there with her cousin, Though she doesn't remember on what side of the family, Professor Kukui to go though the trials. It was hard at first as she was well known as a champion but with a hair cut wardrobe change and name change she was just another trial goer. She worked part time with Kukui and Professor Burnet with their research and with their normal assistant Lillie handling everything with books and research Luna was more than happy with going out and doing field research. She was a bit made to see a new team but with how they acted she actually grew to enjoy taking them down and even helping some of the grunts when they struggled with stealing food and not paying or battle strategies. This life was what she loved and yet the Fire Trial was getting her nervous. 

"Kira don't give me the dope face and just practice with us."  
Her Dartrix was such a strong yet relaxed Pokemon that was her starter choice this time. He was as strong bird who would take a battle with a single hit who was sleeping on the beach with they trained.

"Laura Careful with sand use it to your advantage."  
Laura was Rockruff she got with exploring the Ten Carat Hills She was as sweet as she was fast and was causing the sand to be a puff that helped her do surprise attacks.

"Nathan don't go to hard on yourself."  
Nate the Eevee she got at the Daycare that was raised by egg by her, Though younger and less experience he was determined enough to become a common Pokemon in battle though he did get into trouble with his curiosity.

This was her team that she wouldn't trade for the world. With the trials and constant changes in battling and Pokemon she felt like this was her first time training. She of course knew it wasn't was as her original team was still with her in the research center and her trusted Zekrom Ghirim still on her at all times as she felt alone without his pokeball on her.

As they practiced to get ready for the fire trial she couldn't help but notice someone walking up to Nathan who was sitting down panting. While jogging up she could feel a bit tense as this man was right next to her Pokemon while she was with the others.

"Hello?", God she hoped it wasn't a Team Skull Member. she didn't want to have Nathan near them till she know he was ready for them.

"Hello-", He was familiar now that she could get closer, "I'm sorry to worry you I just saw this Eevee and was worried when I saw it panting."

"no no Nate is fine. He pushes a bit to hard in training." God she really was feeling nervous with this new guy.

"training? so you are a trainer then?"

She knew that tone but couldn't, wait.

"Such wonderful Pokemon"

His hair was long and a green she couldn't forget.

"And their spirit must be strong to be training so hard."

His Necklace and Cube on a chain on his pants that had always made her question them.

"Where are my Manners, Hello I am N."

His blue and green eyes staring at her, those same eyes she had though she had loss and got over.  
This was her N.

"I would like to ask if I could watch you train and maybe learn your name."

And he didn't know who she was.


	2. Interesting Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna missed him once and now she wishes she didn’t so she could be rude and leave.

“Hello. M-My name is Luna. It’s interesting to meet you.” Although her voice cracked and was a bit higher than she liked it still gave a monotone ring at the end. Here he is. She searched for him for a full year and now he is here. If she wasn’t scared of revealing herself she would have been a lot more verbal.

“Interesting? Usually meeting someone new is seen as good. Am I annoying you?”

‘Oh he doesn’t know how much I wants to yell at his clueless face.’

“I don’t know you so I can not say if this is a good or bad meeting.," I said, gripping my bag tightly as I get out my pokeballs. "This is simply interesting now."

"An interesting way to think" he said, smiling while looking at my other Pokémon, "is this your full team? I hear their admiration for you so clearly" He turned to me, Confusion etched on his face when he saw I was tense. "Are you truly ok? I didn’t mean to scare you when saying that. I know I might sound crazy.”

“Not at All” I said with fax confidence, this might end bad. 

He looked at me with interest before seeing my bag. “It’s nice to see a fellow trial goer.”

What.  
No.  
No.  
Please Aceus No.

I look behind him to notice his backpack with the same charm that I got as I realize the implications of this.

“I recently finished the Grand Trail. And have only seen a few other trial goes though none who actually wished to talk to me after I speak to their pokemon.”  
He was participating as well.

“Though you seem much different. Would you mind if I train with you? It been a while since I have had a good rival. Perhaps I could even help you with whichever trial you have now.”

Oh he looks so hopeful. 

“Sorry, I kind of said a lot,” N laughed as he backed away a little. “I’ve been told I can be kind of overwhelming with my words sometimes.”

“I don’t mind,” I said without thinking, my mouth moved quicker than my brain. “It would be fun to train so long as you can keep up.” I gave my best smiled, snarky and weary. “It would be fun to take down a Christmas tree”

That shocked him as he touched his hair. “Christmas tree? So disrespectful.” N grinned. “Now I must challenge you to a battle.”

“I wasn’t kidding about you needing to keep up to me” I knew this was a bad idea but this was I missed about him. “I may be still training but I still think I could beat you.”

He looked me up and down before pulling out a pokeball. “Check to see if you’re Pokémon are ok with this and then come accept my challenge.”

I smiled as I saw the sun start to set. “Make sure your Pokémon are ok with this and I’ll make sure this battle is Harmonious”

He flinched at the word but said nothing as I smile at him. “It’s On.”

I wink at him before walking away. I dug myself a hole. Maybe I can strike Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh...I have no excuse. Sorry


End file.
